percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kronos (WotUs)
Kronos was the youngest of the First Generation of Titans and eventually their Overlord after he killed his father Ouranos with the Symbol of Power: Megas Drepanon, in his own words his "virgin innocence was seduced by the ambitious Rhea" who sought to become the Queen of the entire Universe, Ouranos as he died foretold that Kronos would be overthrow by his own child however Kronos thought nothing of it until his mother Gaea confirmed it in a vision of the Future. Kronos went to every attempt to make sure his children would not survive being born for long and consumed their essence where he planned for them to be eroded away by his essence over centuries, Rhea eventually betrayed him when she hid her youngest son however as years went on Kronos learned of Zeus and although he couldn't find him he did take revenge by cutting Rhea into millions of pieces with Megas Drepanon in a drunken rage, with the help of Hyperion he divided her pieces to every corner of the Universe and the spaces in-between the next day. During the following years he met a youth of divine beauty and strength one day named Aello that caught his attention and desire almost instantly, seeking to replace Rhea he took the youth as his secret lover and a year later ascended the Demi-God to the position of his consort as a Titan, his power was greater than expected and Aello revealed that he was the son of Zeus and gave Kronos the location of Zeus' little Rebel army which abandoned its old location after a brief battle. When Zeus freed his siblings and began the First Titanomachy in earnest, Kronos led the Titans against the proclaimed Olympians and willingly allowed Aello to stay out of the war knowing that without a powerful weapon he would be at a disadvantage against his powerful Father, Kronos at one point used Megas Drepanon to slice through the Hades' Pitchfork fearing the power of the three Olympian spear weapons together. Kronos was eventually defeated and sliced into pieces by Megas Drepanon where he writhed in agony for many millenniums in Tartarus, however he escaped Tartarus by latching onto Percy Jackson and upon being led to Luke Castellan by the son of Poseidon he was stored in a magical Coffin following Lightning Thief, speaking through Luke whilst his body reforms as Megas Drepanon reforms within Luke's sword: Backbiter. With the help of Aello, he rapidly reforms to a point, where any Vessel he takes will combust and to the point where he can retake his human form with Megas Drepanon in hand once again. Biography Pre-Wrath of the Usurped Early Life Kronos was born the Primordial Gods of Sky (Ouranos) and Earth (Gaea) as the youngest of the first Generation of Twelve Titans, he and his siblings were despised by their father but not as much as their older "Siblings": the Hekatonkheires and the Cyclopes, who Ouranos sealed away cruelly into the depths of his Uncle Tartarus' Hell Pit. Personality and traits ﻿Kronos is cruel and cunning with an insatiable lust for power when it comes to battle and conquest, his jealously guarded his dominion as King and has shown his ruthlessness in the pursuit of his ambitions. Even worse than his megalomania was his savagery towards mortals and even his own children, insisting like his youngest son that Humans and Gods should be divided. Despite this, he does seem to care for his brothers and sisters though his apparent love for Rhea was not enough to overpower his selfish nature, later revealing that Rhea was more controlling than him in their relationship. A master manipulator, Kronos has influenced the most powerful of the Gods and their children through his scheming. Kronos seems to have a soft belly however, he openly revealed that he has a weakness when it comes to intimacy and the only reason Rhea became Queen of the Titans was because she played upon this, prior to meeting Aello he could be manipulated into practically anything by Rhea or Chiron's mother. Physical Appearance Kronos has ebony black hair and gold-tinted Brown eyes, he has a thin and firm body, he also a little pale due to the fact he is royalty among the Gods. He often wears black or white clothes, sometimes clothes that are both striped. Equipment Megas Drepanon Megas Drepanon is Kronos' primary God Weapon and Symbol of Power, Megas Drepanon was the Great Scythe given to Kronos by Gaea and took its first victim in the form of the Sky God Ouranos, it was used once again by Kronos to practically destroy Rhea and then used by Zeus in a similar method to cut Kronos into millions of pieces. The Scythe has currently reformed within Backbiter, retaking the true form it once held, when in the hands of Kronos. Armour of the Styx The Armour of the Styx was forged when the monstrous armour was forged in the Underworld by Iapetus command to mark Kronos' rise to Universal power during his crowning, it gained its name for when the armour was cooled in the River Styx giving not only near-indestructibility but also giving it sentience of a sort, the armour could generate for "bodies" like fist sized planets that created four bladed arms that seemed to have a mind of their own yet obeyed Kronos. Abilities Basic Titan Abilities: Unique Abilities: Other Abilities: Gallery Marco Albiero-Cronos.jpg|Kronos, Graphic Novel, with his God Armour and Megas Drepanon. Trivia *Kronos' appearance, after his resurrection in the "Wrath of the Usurpers series", represents the fact that he his the youngest among the twelve oldest Titans. Category:Gods Category:Titan